Just Once
by KibaHina927
Summary: I haven't wrote anything for a long time.Note: Hinata is really OOC here - “If only I could turn back time. Go back and spend five more days, five more minutes or even just five seconds with him just like the old days. The days when he used to love me.."


JUST ONCE

I'm so sorry I haven't written anything lately guys! I'm super busy with school! Well here it is! My newest KibaHina story just for you guys! This is my first time to write something with more than 1 chapter. Please be kind!

"If only I could turn back time. Go back and spend five more days, five more minutes or even just five seconds with him just like the old days. The days when he used to love me..."

I can hear my alarm clock beeping.

Must...hit...snooze button....

I stretched out my hand to hit that darn button but...

"Oh just wake up already!"

I opened my eyes slowly, seeing the blurry figure of my sister, Hanabi.

I'm too sleepy to argue with her. Getting up from my bed, I stretched for a little bit so that I will feel less sleepy.

"Hurry up already Hinata nee-san!"

Oh man. My sister just won't shut up.

"Alright already" I finally said sleepily.

I took a quick shower then wore my usual beige hoodie. I quickly brushed my wavy, midnight blue hair then catch up with my annoying little sister who was already heading to school.

School.

I hate school. I'm the type of girl who would just sit in the back and watch my classmates go wild. I never really liked being the center of attention. That would explain my low self-esteem.

I sighed.

At least despite my low (okay, lower than low) social life, at least I have...

"Hey Hinata!"

Whoa. I didn't notice I'm already in school.

"Hey Kiba-kun"

I smiled at the fuzzy brown haired boy with dark brown eyes.

He flashed me his usual cheerful grin.

I love that grin. It makes my day.

I really am lucky to have a friend like him.

"Not a good morning?"

"Sleepy start"

He chuckled. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder then pinched me on the cheek.

"Maybe this will wake you up" he said laughing.

I laughed along.

"Okay, okay. I'm awake"

"Good" he said releasing me gently.

I felt something warm tingling in my cheeks.

Oh my god...am I blushing?!

I cleared my throat.

"Um...we b-better g-get to class Kiba-kun"

"Sure"

We headed to our classroom in awkward silence.

I hate blushing in front of Kiba. It somehow makes me feel...embarrassed? I can't even describe it!

We walked in silence. Well, it wasn't really silence. Kiba would ask something from time to time and I would answer with a nod or chuckle.

"SAKURA-CHAN! Why won't you go out with me?!"

It was then that I realized that I'm in my classroom.

The blue-eyed blonde's shrieks were very annoying. Always asking the pretty pink haired girl out on a date.

Somehow, I manage to live in this environment by staying low. Like I said, I have a low social life.

Unlike me, who would just sit down quietly, Kiba is quite the socialite. He would make friends with anyone he sees. But he still considers me his best friend. It makes me smile whenever I think about it.

"Good morning class" Kakashi-sensei greeted us cheerfully.

I groaned as he started his lecture.

He keeps on going on, and on, and on...

"Hey Hinata"

I turned around to see Kiba seating beside me.

"H-hi K-kiba-kun"

Why the hell am I stuttering?!

"So, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to not fall asleep"

I rested my chin on my palm.

He grinned then began twirling my hair with his finger.

What in the world? Why is my heart beating fast?

Twirl. Twirl.

Oh man. Why can't I speak or even breathe?

"Ah-uhm...Kiba-kun..." I managed to utter despite my lack of breath.

"Kiba!" the blue eyed blonde said, slapping Kiba's back.

"Hey Naruto" Kiba mumbled, quite annoyed.

Why do I feel annoyed? Is it because he's annoying (duh)? Or is it because I didn't want him to interrupt KIba? What the hell am I thinking?!

"Hey!"

Naruto pointed at me.

"Can you please move there so that I can talk to Kiba?"

Kiba banged his fist on the table.

"Can't you be more polite?! You're talking to a girl, idiot!"

Kiba didn't realize that his voice was loud. Everyone stared at him in silence.

I was speechless. No one has ever done that for me before.

"Detention, Mr. Inuzuka" Kakashi-sensei declared as he continue writing stuff on the board.

This isn't right. He doesn't deserve this.

"I was the one who made Kiba-kun shout, Kakashi-sensei" I said as I stood up.

Everyone stared at me with their mouth hung open.

"Very well, Ms. Hyuga. Detention too" said Kakashi-sensei still writing at the board.

The bell rang.

I hate that damn teacher, I thought when class is over.

Kiba grabbed my arm.

"Why did you do that, Hinata?"

I raised a thin eyebrow at him using every bit of courage in my body.

"You don't deserve to be in detention" he said calmly.

I crossed my arms.

"So?"

This was the first time I stood up to Kiba. I would usually agree with him, but not this time. I'm not even stuttering. Yay me.

Kiba frowned.

"Hinata..."

"It's ok, Kiba-kun. I-it was my fault anyway"

Now his dark brown eyes look sad. Nice job, Hinata. Great. I'm stuttering again.

"You shouldn't have done it"

I gave him a weak smile.

He returned it.

"Thank you" he finally said.

He gave me a warm hug before walking off.

I turned scarlet. I felt a funny feeling in my tummy. I can't breath. My heart is beating fast.

WHAT THE HELL AM I FEELING?!

---------------------------------------------

-Stay tuned for the other chapters!

- Forgive me for slow updates guys


End file.
